ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS2E8 Voided
Plot Gwen tells Ben that she got a telepathic message and they wait for Kevin in Ben's room to hear it. A message from Helen projects and Kevin arrives. She begs for help and Gwen loses the connection. Gwen says that they have to help them, but Kevin doesn't let her. Ben says that he will go into the Null Void to help alone. At Kevin's garage, Kevin gives Ben a cable to retrieve him when he's finished. Gwen opens a portal to the Null Void and Ben goes in. The portal closes. Ben sees a Null Guardian attacking an alien. Ben chases it and makes it drop the alien. He flies through an asteroid and trips it. The alien mentions the Wrench and D'Void, confusing Ben. They fly away to an asteroid but are attacked again. Manny and Helen arrive to save him. Helen is happy to see Ben, but Manny is skeptical. The Null King, D'Void, arrives. They fly the alien away. Helen tells Ben to run. Ben refuses, but the cable goes taut. Helen and Manny fight the Null Guardians. Ben recognizes D'Void, who is really Dr. Animo. Animo grabs Manny and Helen. The cable goes limp, worrying Gwen and Kevin. They pull it in to find it broken. Animo asks Manny and Helen where to find the Wrench. Manny refuses, so Animo throws him to the Guardians. Brainstorm chases them away and saves Manny. Brainstorm knows Animo's name, which surprises him. Brainstorm zaps Animo, freeing Helen. She grabs Brainstorm and Manny and runs off. Null Guardians steal an alien farmer's harvest and son. Ben and the Helpers are there. Ben wants to help. Manny stops him and notices that Manny has a mechanical hand. The farmer explains that some of the original Null Void prisoners decided to start again and that the Null Guardians protected them from criminals. When Animo arrived, he gained control over the Guardians and made everyone dig for Quarmite in his mines. Ben tells the Helpers about Animo and says that he can control animals. They bring Ben to the home of their leader, the Wrench. Helen's brother, Pierce, arrives and tells Ben that he has to fight him to get to the Wrench. Ben fights and loses. Pierce, believing that Ben isn't one of Animo's soldiers, brings him to the Wrench, who is actually Grandpa Max. Max and Ben are happy to see each other. Max tells Ben that the Null Void grenade sent him to the Null Void, and he decided to end Animo's reign. Ben explains that he let Pierce win to make Pierce take him to Max. He tells Max that the Null Void is disintegrating. Max assembles the team and he and Pierce explain that Animo intends to drill through the Null Void and take over the real world. At Ben's suggestion, they infiltrate his fortress in carts of Quarmite. They attack Animo's Null Guardians. Ben turns into Chromastone. Max tells Chromastone to clear a path to the drill, and he does. Animo arrives and shrugs off Chromastone's blasts. Chromastone turns into Ben. Ben turns into Humungousaur and attacks Animo. Animo throws him away. He turns into Brainstorm and attacks Animo. It has no effect, surprising him. He turns back into Ben. Ben realizes that the furnace makes him stronger and jumps in. On the way down, he turns into Big Chill and freezes it. The drill stops and Animo loses his power. The Null Guardians fly away. Max and Animo fight and Max knocks him out. Big Chill turns into Ben. Max tells the Helpers to clean up after Animo. A portal opens and Gwen and Kevin come out. Gwen is happy to see Max. Ben tells Max and the Helpers to come, but Max says that he has to finish in the Null Void. Ben wants to stay, too, but Max tells him that Earth needs him and that he no longer needs Max. Max says that he will find a way out when he finishes. Gwen and Kevin pull him to Earth. Impact *Ben goes into the Null Void for the first time in Alien Force *Pierce is introduced *Dr. Animo is introduced in Alien Force *Max is found alive Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Helen Wheels *Kevin Levin *Aliens *Manny Armstrong *Pierce Wheels *Max Tennyson Villains *Null Guardians *Dr. Animo Aliens *Brainstorm x2 *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes